


bedtime stories

by Balthuza



Category: Shards of the Sun
Genre: Gen, oozes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 00:57:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10425675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balthuza/pseuds/Balthuza
Summary: Cosimo was proud of Ivia, he really was.





	

Cosimo was proud of Ivia, he really was. The speed with which she was memorizing new information was quite astounding, and so was the way her reading was constantly improving. 

But there was only so much information about oozes he could take before feeling his brain was shutting down. 

On the third chapter he had to fight to keep his attention on Ivia’s words. On fourth the occasional stutters on more difficult words was the only thing breaking him down from the lull the calm sound of her voice was drawing him in. 

The fifth he could not remember a word of. 

The sixth was the first thing he saw in the morningCosimo was proud of Ivia, he really was., Ivia fast asleep on top of the book, tucked nearly by his side. 


End file.
